


The Human Seasons

by bookworm03



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: After the untimely death of her husband, Leslie struggles to move on. Post War AU.





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This idea all started as a prompt I received for an AU in 1949. It has been playing on my mind for many weeks and just sort of took shape this weekend. 
> 
> Thank you to Hana for giving me the inspiration to get started and to both her and Ash for talking through all of this with me. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

She wasn’t wearing black anymore, which she supposed was a pleasant change for the rest of the world, but didn’t suit her. Not yet. It felt wrong to give the impression she was moving past her grief when all she could really think about was how alone she was, how empty her house was and how the photographs of the two of them - few as there were - haunted her. Every night she dreamed of him, of school dances and church socials; of the day he asked her father for her hand and turned right around and got on his knee with a ring box.

Now, Leslie twirled the thin band absently around her finger. Three years had passed and the rest of the country wanted to start thinking forward, beyond the war, and Leslie wanted to stay rooted firmly where she was, the memory of him still fresh and the weight of her rings still on her finger.

They’d been married only a month before he’d been drafted. He died eighteen months and twenty seven days after that. Eighteen months and twenty seven days from the last time he kissed her.

Leslie studied her appearance in the mirror, pinning back an errant curl and drawing a shaky breath. The stillness of the house unnerved her. More than once her parents had suggested she move back home, but she liked it here, surrounded by their things. She liked being able to pull one of the sweaters she’d knitted him from the cupboard and imagine she could still smell him on it.

It was a fifteen minute walk to work, but Leslie was out the door with time to spare and slowed her pace to an easy stroll. The warm sun on her face contrasted with the crisp fall air. The leaves were at their brightest and Harvest Festival was right around the corner. It was her favorite time of year.

When she arrived at the school Leslie she went straight to the principal’s office, depositing her bag on her expansive desk in the reception area and glancing towards the heavy wooden door. It was open a crack and a light was on. She stepped forward and knocked. 

“Hi sweetheart.” Her father greeted her warmly, in a way he would never do in front of the rest of the staff. Leslie smiled back, resisting the urge to sink into his arms. Thinking about George constantly made her even more grateful that her father had returned home safely.

“Do you want a coffee?” She offered.

“Only if you’re getting one for yourself.”

Leslie nodded and turned on her heel, walking down the corridor to the teacher’s lounge. The coffee maker had not been cleaned from the night before so Leslie went ahead and scrubbed it thoroughly before filling it with grinds and setting it on the stove to percolate. Just as she was reaching for two mugs, Peter appeared.

“Morning Leslie.”

“Good morning Mr. Carter.”

“Coffee ready?” He came up behind her, taking one of the mugs and filling it for himself. Leslie fought back an eye roll, using what remained of the pot for her father’s cup and leaving nothing for herself. It didn’t matter, she’d make more later.

Peter was a man in his mid-30s with hair greying at the temples that made him looked distinguished instead of like the condescending ass he was. He took a long sip of coffee, dribbling a little onto his chin and down the front of his tweed jacket.

“Honey, can you hand me a napkin?”

Leslie did so, repressing the little bubble of hate in the pit of her stomach. When Peter had been away fighting she’d had his job, history teacher, and it was the most amazing experience. It gave her a reason to get up every morning. They had lively discussions and the children always came to class excited and having done all the readings. Sometimes they would listen to President Roosevelt on the radio, or dressed in costumes...

“Leslie,” Peter tapped her gently on the arm. “I said don’t make it so strong next time. It’s like tar.”

Leslie watched as he dumped the contents of his mug into the sink, grinds circling the drain before disappearing completely. Tears of frustration stung the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill out. She balled her fists.

“Principal Knope likes it this way.” She managed, through gritted teeth. Peter gave her a once over.

“Oh. Right.”

“I’ll make a fresh pot after I bring him this.” She sighed dejectedly. There was no point in arguing. Peter winked at her.

“Thanks, doll.”

*****

“Hi Ms. Knope!”

Leslie was finally back at her desk, with a cup of coffee for herself, typing some letters to the school board her father had dictated to her. Jane and Marion, two juniors she'd taught their freshman year, ran up to her. Their books were clutched to their chest and Jane + Thomas was scribbled on one, a heart drawn around it.

“Good morning.” She called, just as her father approached again. Robert leaned down a little and waved at the girls.

“The new math teacher is arriving soon. A Mr. Benjamin Wyatt.”

“Fine.”

“You can send him right in as soon as he gets here.”

“I will do that.”

“Thank you.” Robert pecked her cheek. “And your mother says to come over for dinner tonight.”

Leslie managed a smile at that as Robert disappeared back into his office. Twenty minutes later, Leslie was still typing away when a man in a dark brown suit and a matching hat appeared in the doorway. He hobbled forward, limping slightly and leaning on the counter for support.

“Good morning, ma’am.” He said clearly. Leslie turned up her eyes only to meet a pair of warm brown ones. The man removed his hat and set it down on the shiny, smooth counter.

“Benjamin Wyatt, here to see Mr. Knope.”

“You can go on in.” She gestured to the door. “He’s expecting you.”

“Thank you.” Benjamin Wyatt picked up his hat and tipped it at her. Leslie rose from her chair.

“Can I bring you some coffee, Mr. Wyatt?”

“Oh, uh, no, I’m fine, thank you.” His eyes lingered on hers and she shifted, feeling a bit as if she was under a hot lamp.

“Well, let me know if you change your mind.”

Benjamin Wyatt inclined his head as he hobbled towards Robert’s office and knocked. Leslie waited until he was gone before slumping back into her chair.

*****

“How are your roses?”

“Fine.” Leslie pushed some potatoes around on her plate.

Marlene Knope snorted and reached for her glass of wine. “You love being outdoors. You’d think you’d enjoy gardening more.”

“My garden is so tiny you can barely call it that. It’s depressing.”

Marlene and Robert exchanged a look and Leslie knew what it was meant to say. Everything was depressing to Leslie these days. Everything had been depressing for over three years. Robert cleared his throat quickly.

“So, the new math teacher started today. The students seemed to really enjoy him.”

“I heard that’s because he’s easy on the eyes.” Marlene shot Leslie a look. She had no idea where her mom heard this gossip. “You met him, didn’t you?”

Leslie was having a hard time placing Ben Wyatt’s face. She hadn’t noticed a man like that in long time, not since George. George was so tall and broad with a nice jaw and fair hair. She remembered being fifteen and staring into his green eyes for the first time and deciding then and there she was never going to look at anyone else.

“I did.”

“And?”

“He seemed nice.” It was all she managed to come up with in the moment. Marlene sighed.

“Perhaps we should have him and his wife over for dinner one night, to welcome them to town.”

“He’s not married.” Robert said as he swallowed. “He was engaged, but never married. Justin told me.”

“Oh, well then, we should definitely have him over then.” She glanced at Leslie, who gulped down a mouthful of her own wine. Her own mother was trying to set her up, based on hearsay. Would it never end?

“I think I have plans that night. With Ann and Chris.”

“You don’t even know what night it is yet.”

“Well, whatever night it is, I have plans.”

Robert chuckled. “Leave her.” 

“Some more company would be good for you, Leslie.” 

“I’m fine.”

“I’m not trying to put pressure on you.” Marlene turned to her. “We want you to be happy and have fun and...just... _live_.”

“I am living.”

Marlene leaned over and kissed Leslie’s cheek.

“Why don’t you sleep here tonight? Your father can drive you to work in the morning.”

“I like being at home.”

“We’ll see who’s on the radio...I made a pie…”

Leslie found her resolve weakening as her father slid an arm around her. She relented when she heard the rain start.

*****

“Ms. Knope!” Jane ran up to her with Marion hot on her heels. Her red curls bounced as Marion swept a long curtain of dark hair off her shoulder. They were both wearing skirts with knee high socks and a tiny bit of lipstick.

“Hi.” Leslie smiled. “Where are you off to?”

“Math class with Mr. Wyatt. We only have a few minutes, he’s a real stickler for being on time.”

“How’s math going?” It was unfortunate, having to get a new math teacher so soon into the school year, but Mr. Watters had decided to take early retirement and move in with his only daughter, who had just given birth. They lived in Indianapolis.

“It’s great, actually. I mean, it’s boring, but Mr. Wyatt is a great teacher. Mr. Watters was one foot out the door anyway.” She rolled her big brown eyes dramatically. “Mr. Wyatt needs to cool it on the pop quizzes though.” 

Leslie smothered a smile. She had also been told to _cool it_ on the pop quizzes. At least she’d brought candy for prizes.

“Well, I’m glad it’s going well.”

“And he’s rather good looking!” Marion exclaimed. Jane started giggling, apples of her cheeks coloring. A bell sounded and they both jumped to attention.

“We better go. See you later, Ms. Knope.”

“Have a good class.” Leslie waved as they disappeared out the door.

*****

Ann Traegar ( _née_ Perkins) was the most beautifully glowing pregnant woman to ever grace the surface of the planet. The rest of her was still petite, her bump poking out like she’d tucked a basketball underneath her dress. Leslie hugged her as tightly as she dared and Ann hugged back. After asking how she was feeling and rubbing her belly a few times they went out into the yard, finding a quiet patch of grass and settling on it for a makeshift picnic. They ate chicken salad and Ann filled Leslie in on how they’d wallpapered the nursery, Ron had built them a crib and Chris was refusing to let her lift a finger. Leslie leaned her head on Ann’s shoulder.

“He’s a good husband.”

“It’s sweet. Irritating, but sweet.” Ann rubbed her arm. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Leslie knew Ann sometimes felt guilty that Chris had come home at all. He’d been in the same unit as George. He’d been there when the…

Leslie suppressed her thoughts, fingering her rings as Ben Wyatt strode across the lawn. His limp didn’t seem as prominent today, but he still hobbled a little on the stairs up to the schoolhouse.

“Who’s he?”

“New math teacher.”

“Ugh. I can’t believe they didn’t offer it to you first. I know he’s your dad, but honestly, Les….How can he let Peter the Jackass teach history over you.”

Leslie shrugged. “It was his job first. He couldn’t exactly fire him for going to war.”

“I suppose not.”

“And I wouldn’t want to teach math anyway.”

“Ugh. Why does anyone.”

Leslie cackled, causing a few students to look their way.

“He’s coming over to dinner on Saturday with my parents. My dad told me this morning. Oh Ann, please please please come too. What if he’s a jerk. You can at least tell him I’m not interested in going with anyone right now.”

“Why aren’t you, exactly?”

“What?”

“It’s been three years. I love you and I know you’re still hurting and you know I loved George too, but…”

“You sound like my mom.”

“If he turns out to be nice and - ”

“If and when I am ready to start going out with a man it will be because I really like one, not because I have conveniently found another single person in Pawnee. I want it to be on my terms.”

“You’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry.” Ann took a deep breath. “Tell your parents we’ll be there.”

“Yay!”

*****

For the first time in Leslie’s entire life she was not up before the sun rose. Instead, she woke with minutes to go until school started and placed a frantic phone call to her father, warning him she’d be late. He told her not to worry and to get there when she could. He had no appointments that morning anyway.

When she finally pushed into the lounge at five to nine a group of men were huddled around the counter. Leslie went to the fridge and placed her lunch bag in it. Justin, the English teacher, spoke first.

“Leslie, sweetie, there’s no coffee. We’ve been waiting almost half an hour here.”

Leslie turned slowly and stared at the group. Her eyes felt like they were bulging out of her head.

“You could have made some.” 

Peter recoiled slightly. “That’s the secretary’s job.”

“My job is not to make you coffee!” She snapped, exhaustion getting the best of her. It had been a weird night, tossing and turning and dreaming of George. “My job is to...it’s…”

The door to the lounge opened and Leslie glanced over to see Ben Wyatt standing in it. With a scowl, she yanked the coffee pot of the counter and proceeded it to fill it with water before setting it on the stove. Two pots later every man in the lounge had a full cup and Leslie stormed off to her desk.

She was furiously keying something into the typewriter when Ben Wyatt appeared again, a tray in hand with two coffee mugs on it.

“Hi.” He set the tray down. “How do you take your coffee?”

The gesture, in the moment, felt so kind that Leslie wanted to burst into sobs. Instead she just replied “milk and sugar” in a shaky voice. 

Ben added some milk and a spoonful of sugar. “More, please.”

“Which?”

“Sugar.” 

He added a second spoonful and stirred.

“More.”

“Are you serious?”

Leslie giggled and his eyes slanted down. “I like sugar.” 

Ben sighed, adding another spoonful and handing her the mug. “You don’t get any more sugar.” He said firmly, but the corners of his lips twitched. His own coffee was black.

“It’s none of my business, Ms. Knope, but are you alright?”

“What makes you think I”m not?”

“I’ve only been at this school for four days and you're always really early..” 

“Oh. Well...I had a… I didn’t...it took me forever to fall asleep.”

“I see.” 

“It was my husband’s birthday.”

Ben Wyatt flushed. “Ahh..”

“No, it’s not...it’s not _that_ …”

“Oh…” his Adam’s apple bobbed. “Is he out of town?”

“He’s dead.”

The circus music that had been playing in Leslie’s head for the last three years suddenly stopped and everything went eerily silent. It was the first time she'd said that out loud. A lump formed in the back of her throat.

“I’m...so sorry.”

“He died in the war.” She choked out. Ben nodded understandingly, shooting a quick glance at her ring finger. If he thought it was strange she was still wearing them he didn’t let on.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated. Leslie smiled a little.

“Thank you. I hear you’re coming over for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Your father invited me. Will you be there?” 

Something about the way he asked her that made Leslie’s stomach churn. “I will. So will my best friend Ann and her husband.”

“That sounds great.” 

The bell sounded and Ben stood from where he was perched.

“Thank you for the coffee, Mr. Wyatt.”

“You’re welcome.”

*****

She opted for a grey dress again, but this time it had tiny flowers printed on it and a little bow to the side. Leslie was just finishing doing up her pearls when there was a knock at her door. Chris beamed cheerfully across the stoop and then stepped up and enveloped her in a big hug.

“I literally cannot _wait_ for all of us to have dinner.” He declared as he guided her towards the car. Ann sat in the front seat, looking radiant in purple silk as she waited for them to take their seats. Leslie’s parents lived a ways out of town and when they arrived, Ben Wyatt’s car was already in the driveway.

Leslie didn’t know why she was feeling nervous all of a sudden. She watched Chris help Ann to her feet and take her arm. It was Robert who answered the door, embracing them all as they made their way inside.

“We’re having a roast.” He explained. “Your mother’s just finishing up. It shouldn’t be too long.”

“We’ll help.” Ann declared. “Has - ”

“Hi.” A voice manifested behind Leslie. “I’m Ben. Wyatt. I teach at the school.”

“Ben Wyatt!” Chris exclaimed, clasping Ben’s outstretched hand enthusiastically. “ _So_ nice to meet you. I’m Chris and this is my wife, Ann.”

“Hello.” Ann shook his hand politely. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Ben’s eyes shifted to Leslie finally.

“Hello Ms. Knope.”

“Good evening, Mr. Wyatt.”

Now that she got a good look at him, his eyes were definitely nice. They were a rich, deep brown, the color of chocolate or brownies, but when the light shifted they changed into a beautiful caramel color. He was wearing a navy dinner jacket and a crisp white shirt, with a checkered tie. He smelled of aftershave - Old Spice, maybe - and, for some reason, cinnamon.

“You look lovely.”

Warmth crept up the back of Leslie’s neck and Ann’s eyes widened.

“Thank you.” 

Okay, the grey dress was a good choice. Not that she cared if Ben Wyatt thought she looked nice.

In the kitchen, Leslie mashed the potatoes in between sips of wine while Ann chopped vegetables for the salad and her mother checked on the roast.

“Ben Wyatt is rather handsome, isn’t he, Leslie?”

“I suppose.”

Okay yes, he was very good looking. With his dark, giant hair and jaw and taut, narrow frame. And when he came into the kitchen to get more drinks for the men Leslie _may_ have caught a glimpse of his retreating frame.

And he was pretty nice from that angle too.

Perhaps it was the wine, but she was starting to feel a bit strange, queasy almost. Thankfully, Marlene changed the subject to Ann’s pregnancy and they spent the rest of the meal prep discussing baby names and what color of receiving blanket they should knit.

A little while later, they all crowded around the table and handed over dishes of food. They talked about current events, President Truman and Bing Crosby. After the dinner plates were cleared away Leslie brought out her apple pie, which everyone said was amazing because it was of course.

At one point, Ben, who was sitting directly across from her, caught her eye and grinned.

“So Ben, I hear you were engaged.” Marlene suddenly said. Leslie whirled around in disbelief, but Ben didn’t seem fazed.

“I was. I got engaged right before I left for the war, actually.” 

“What happened?”

“Oh, she cheated on me. One of our mutual friends got shrapnel in his chest and sent home early. He was recovering and she nursed him back to health and yeah, I was in France when I got a letter saying it was over, she’d fallen in love with him instead.” 

“That’s terrible!”

"It really was.” He shrugged. Leslie resisted the urge to stretch across the table and squeeze his hand. Ann yawned.

“We should go.” Chris said softly. “Thank you so much for a lovely dinner.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Knope, I can’t keep my eyes open these days.”

“Of course you can’t, dear. You need your rest.” They all rose and Leslie said she would get her coat.

“I can take you home.” A voice echoed suddenly. Leslie turned again and stared at Ben. “If you aren’t ready to go just yet.”

The lilt in his voice told Leslie he was hoping she wasn’t ready to go quite yet. Maybe he was lonely, wanting to avoid going back to an empty house but not wanting to overstay his welcome. Or maybe he just wanted to talk to her father and hoped she would keep her mother company, or maybe…

Or maybe he just wanted to stay for no particular reason at all.

“What a nice idea.” Marlene said as she hugged Ann and told her to keep well.

Okay, it was a sort of nice idea. Leslie really didn’t want to leave just yet.

*****

She walked in her front door at 2am.

After the pie they’d had more drinks and ended up playing a game of charades. She and Ben were a surprisingly good team. It wasn’t until the clock chimed one that Leslie realized how late it had gotten and decided she best let her parents get to bed. She could’ve stayed at their house, she supposed, but Ben had offered and it would be rude to turn him down now.

The drive was pleasant, reminiscing about the evening and laughing at some of the faces Marlene made when Robert couldn’t figure out  _Gone With the Wind_. When Leslie opened the car door, Ben offered her his hand and walked her to her porch. She put her key in before turning back to face him.

“Thank you for the ride.”

“Thank you for being a good charades partner. I, uh, had a really nice time.”

“Me too. We’ll have to do it again.”

“That’d be great.” 

Leslie’s heart started to pound as Ben inched closer to her. Surely he wasn’t going to try and kiss her. That would be very presumptuous, given he knew how hard losing her husband had been and how she had no interest in anything romantic, which she had definitely made clear  -

Oh, he kissed her cheek. That was all. No reason to get worked up.

Ben waited until she was safely inside before leaving the porch. Leslie slumped against the door and shut her eyes.

*****

“Good morning.” A coffee was placed in front of her. Leslie, who had barely sat down, started.

“How long have you been here?”

“Forty five minutes.” Ben leaned forward. “I couldn’t take any chances with beating you here.”

Her insides fluttered and she settled in her chair just to put some distance between them.

“How was the rest of your weekend?”

“Very nice, thank you. How was yours?” 

“Good. Actually, your parents invited me over again for Saturday.” 

“Oh...really?”

“Yeah…” Ben hesitated. “I was...hoping you’d be there.”

“I can be!” She exclaimed a little too excitedly. He smiled.

“Cool. Swell. I’ll...okay, so I better get to work.”

“Me too.”

“I’ll see you later.” 

“Okay.”

Leslie found herself watching him as he walked away.

*****

“Where’s Chris tonight?” Leslie asked as she poured them both a cup of tea. Ann added some cookies to a plate.

“With Ben. He offered to buy him a drink. They were out last night too.” She took a huge bite of a sugar cookie and groaned. “I think Ron’s going this time. It’s nice, anyway, having the house to ourselves.”

Leslie could not agree more. She liked Chris, but she would never say no to some quiet time with her best friend in the whole world.

“And I don’t think you have to worry about Ben being interested in you, anyway. It sounds like his ex-fiance hurt him pretty badly. He’s sworn off women.”

Leslie’s stomach dropped for some inexplicable reason. “Oh.”

“He never wants to get married, apparently. He’s focused on his work.”

“Oh, well, great! That’s good to know. That’s...the perfect situation. I told you these things can’t be forced!”

“Right.” Leslie felt Ann’s eyes on her. “So if he asked you for a date you’d say no.”

“Of course.” Leslie gave a firm nod. “And I’m glad to hear I won’t even have to let him down gently.”

Ann bit her lip and rubbed her stomach, murmuring the baby was doing somersaults. Leslie moved her hand to Ann’s belly and smiled.

When George had left they’d been talking about starting a family as soon as the war was done. Leslie swallowed a little pang of sadness as the baby kicked against her hand.

“I can’t wait to meet them.”

Ann squeezed her hand.

“He asked about you, by the way.”

“Who?”

“Ben. He mentioned you about six times.”

“Well, I’m not dating either and he’s sworn off women so...it means nothing.”

“Right. Of course. That's not weirdly confusing at all.”

"He's just being polite." 

"Sure." Ann rolled her eyes and Leslie reached for her cup. Thankfully, after they carried the cookies into the sitting room they didn’t talk about Ben Wyatt for the rest of the night. Leslie wasn't sure she could take anymore of him in her thoughts. 

*****

“I didn’t realize you used to teach.”

Leslie’s fork clattered and she lifted her gaze. Ben was studying her carefully. He winced a little at the noise.

“I’m sorry. I - ”

“Someone had to work while the men were away.” Her mother said crisply. “Leslie’s an amazing teacher.”

“I’ve no doubt. Some of my class still talks about their favorite history teacher.”

Leslie blushed and lowered her eyes. “It was fun.”

“Would you do it again?”

“I’d love to.” She lifted her eyes to him. “Except there are no jobs right now.”

“I keep telling Leslie whatever my next opening, it’s hers if she wants it.”

“You didn’t want math?” His mouth twitched.

“No. I did not. I'm not a numbers robot.”

She scooped up a forkful of rice. Ben laughed softly.

*****

“Have you eaten?”

It was just after 1pm and Ben was standing in the doorway to reception. Leslie shook her head quickly.

“I’ve been trying to get these mid-term reports finished.”

“You should eat.”

“I brought a sandwich.”

“You should eat _and_ take a break.” He glanced around the room as if expecting to see someone else there. “I thought we could go for a walk. Just...you know.”

“Oh.”

“Only if you wanted.”

“Okay.”

She locked her drawers and disappeared long enough to tell her father she was going out for lunch today. He waved her off and told her to have a nice time with Ann.

“It’s...I’m going with...Mr. Wyatt.”

Robert raised his eyebrows.

“Have a nice time with Mr. Wyatt, then.”

Leslie felt her face grow hot, but thanked him quickly and went back to Ben. Once they’d stepped out of the school he offered her his arm. It was chilly and the added heat from his body was nice.

“Are you going back to Minnesota for Thanksgiving?”

“I don’t think so.” Ben said, steering her towards the park. “Maybe for Christmas.”

“That’s too bad.”

“Honestly, it’s, uh, a bit of a relief. My brother and sister will be there with their families and if I have to hear one more thing about Cindy…”

“I know the feeling.”

“Plus, she still lives there and I really would like to avoid running into her as much as possible.”

“Understandable.”

Ben turned towards the park and whatever tightness had been in Leslie's chest loosened. She loved the park and hadn’t taken a lunchtime walk here in ages.

“Chris actually invited me to have Thanksgiving with them.”

“Oh…” Leslie smiled. “That’s great. I was going to say you’re welcome to come to my parents’. I’m sure they’d love to have you…”

Ben lowered his eyes. “Next time, perhaps.”

She smiled politely and followed him down a strip of pavement between a set of swings and the small pond.

“This was a nice idea. A walk.”

“I’m glad.”

“The weather’s beautiful.”

“It really is.”

“And…” her mouth twisted. “And the company’s not so bad either.”

Ben’s eyes lifted to hers and Leslie’s heart fluttered.

Just because she wasn’t interested in anything romantical didn’t mean she couldn’t tell Ben she enjoyed spending time with him, right?

The fingers of the arm Leslie was not holding rubbed against hers. Her skin sparked at the touch and her mouth went dry.

_Uh oh._


	2. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos and thank you to Hana and Ash for always being available to bounce ideas off of. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy part 2!

She was wearing cream today. A rich, wintery cream paired with a bright yellow scarf that made her feel a little less dreary. Today was a happy day, not a day for somber neutrals that allowed her to dissolve into the shadows. 

Leslie beamed  at the tiny baby girl in her arms, swaddled snugly in a pink blanket. Her long lashes peeled back and beautiful brown eyes stared up at Leslie.

“Sweet Alice.” Leslie kissed her little fingers when they reached up. They seemed tiny, even compared to the rest of her. “You are as beautiful as your mother.”

A soft throat clearing caused Leslie to look up. Ben stood in the doorway, smiling.

“Have you been here all night?”

“I came as soon as Chris called. I was in the delivery room with her.”

Ben turned to allow a nurse to walk passed him. .

“How’s Ann?”

“She’s perfect. She’s resting. Chris went to buy her some flowers.”

Leslie brushed the pad of her thumb lightly against Alice’s cheek, very aware Ben’s eyes were on her.

“Can, uh, can I hold her?”

Leslie nodded, standing carefully and placing Alice in Ben’s arms. He cradled her head expertly as Leslie tucked in the ends of the blanket. When she looked up, Ben was staring at her and his face was awfully close.

“You’ve done this before.” She said quietly. He nodded.

“A niece and two nephews.”

Leslie smiled. His fingers moved, touching hers briefly. Her whole body seemed to spark from the contact. She exhaled.

“I must be a mess.”

“You’re the furthest thing from a mess.” His voice sounded a bit hoarse. Leslie took in the scruff of his unshaven cheek and felt a pull of need in the pit of her stomach. It was the exhaustion, she was certain of it. Her emotions were all over the place.

“But, I should take you home after this.” 

Alice made a gurgling noise and they broke eye contact to look down at her.

“You probably should.” Leslie admitted. “But not just yet.”

*****

She fell asleep on the drive. Music was playing and the steady hum of the engine lulled her into a dreamy haze. When the car stopped she jolted awake. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Ben shut off the engine and walked around to open the door for her. She stepped out into the snow and took his arm as the frigid December air hit her skin. She shivered and pressed closer to Ben.

“Would you like a coffee? Or some tea? Or hot chocolate or…”

“Hot chocolate would be nice.”

Leslie guided Ben inside her house. He sat at the table while she put the milk on the stove and started to stir in the cocoa powder. He commented on her leaky faucet and Leslie sighed.

“I tried to fix it myself, I got a new washer and the man at the hardware store said that should do the trick, but I think I need to call a plumber. Or Ron.”

“Do you have tools?”

She nodded. “In the cupboard.” They were George’s tools. They had been his father’s and at the memorial service Leslie had tried to give them back.

_ “Every home needs a good set of tools”  _ Mr. Randall had said, the same thing he’d told George on their wedding day.

Leslie was distracted by swallowing the tightness in the back of her throat, she barely heard the chair creak against the floorboards. She looked up when Ben returned with George’s toolbox in hand. He set to work immediately, crawling under her sink and examining the pipes. When he asked for a socket wrench she handed it to him. By the time the hot chocolate was ready her faucet was not longer dripping.

Ben emerged, wiping off his hands on a towel she handed him. “It just needed some tightening.” He explained, sliding into a chair and accepting the cup she handed him. Leslie settled across from him.

“I can’t believe they have a baby.”

“How long have you and Ann been friends?”

“Since we were seven.” Leslie took a sip, letting the velvety liquid slide down her throat. She closed her eyes. “We’ve been through everything together.”

“You’ll be a great godmother.”

“They haven’t asked me yet.”

Ben shot her a look and she giggled, taking another sip of her drink.

He left when she almost fell asleep sitting at the table. Leslie was a bit sad to see him go.

*****

“Good morning.”

Leslie beamed, tugging lightly on her red dress. It was Christmastime at school, the halls were decorated with streamers and wreaths and she was just generally feeling more festive. She never knew how the holidays were going to hit her, but for right now she was enjoying them.

“Good morning! How was your night?”

“Fine. I went to the movies actually.”

“Oh...alone?”

“Mhmm. What did you do?”

“Just some knitting.”

“You should’ve come with me.”

“I should have.”

“Next time - ”

“Sweetheart, where’s the coffee?”

Leslie sighed, slid away from Ben and turned. Justin and Peter had entered the lounge.

“I haven’t made any yet.”

“Well, can you get on that? I’ve got a 2nd period class.”

“We’re talking, get your own coffee.” Ben growled. Leslie suppressed a squeak of surprise as Peter raised an eyebrow and stepped forward.

“What was that Wyatt?”

“I said get your own coffee. She’s not your servant.”

“Who died and made you her keeper?”

“She’s not making you coffee.”

“Well then you make it.” Peter pushed on Ben’s chest.” If you’re so desperate to shoot your wad in her - ”

Quick as lightning, Ben threw a fist and Leslie yelped as Peter went flying into the coffee table, which cracked under his weight. He jumped up and threw himself at Ben, who sidestepped him. Peter lunged again and this time he landed, the two of them fell in a heap on the floor as Justin ran out the door. Leslie shouted at them to stop as Ben’s hand hit Peter’s nose and then Peter delivered a blow to his eye. Blood splattered, just as Robert came in and roared for them to stop this at once.

They both stood, Ben wiping his lip on his sleeve and Peter holding his face. A broken suspender hung around his waist. 

“Outside. Both of you.” Robert pointed to the door. Ben hobbled off, his limp more prominent than usual as Peter shoved past him. Robert rubbed his forehead and said nothing for several seconds.

Finally, he exhaled as if he was done thinking too hard. “Do you still have your notes for the classes?”

“What?”

“10th grade history, they’re learning about the Civil War. Can you take over?”

Leslie wanted to scream  _ yes, of course _ but another part of her wanted to go after Ben. Her next words came out in a rush of emotion.

“Dad. Please don’t fire him. He was defending me. Peter was saying disgusting things and provoked him. Please don’t fire him.”

“You better get to class, Leslie.”

“Dad, please...”

“I’ll speak to you later.”

He followed the two men outside without another word to her.

*****

She went to Ben’s house.

After classes ended - and yes, being back at teaching again was the best thing in the world - there was still no sign of Ben or Peter. Leslie left for the day, Ben’s address clutched tightly on a piece of paper in her hand (which she may have gotten off the employee file from a locked cabinet in her father’s office). It took her two buses to get there because he lived all the way on the other side of Ramsett Park, but finally she stood in front of his house. It was smaller than her own, a cozy little bungalow nestled in a sizeable yard. He even had a real flowerbed. The sky was already darkening and there was a light on in the front room. She knocked firmly and he appeared, still in his rumpled clothes from the day. He had a bag of ice in hand and his eye had turned purple.

“Leslie…”

“Did he fire you?” She choked out. Ben shook his head and Leslie let out the breath she’d been holding.

“He canned Peter though.”

Her eyes widened.

“He told Robert the whole conversation, apparently, including his demands of you and how  _that’s what secretary’s do_.” Ben rolled his eyes. “Your dad said you were his secretary, not Peter’s and he had no right to ask you to do anything.”

Leslie nodded, warmth flooding her veins. She’d never doubted her dad, not really, anyway. She knew he would get to the bottom of it. Ben continued.

“And then Peter got asked to clean out his desk before the end of the day and Robert covered my classes so I could go home.” Ben paused, then reached out and touched her arm. His fingers were strong and solid. “Are you alright?”

“I am now.”

“Can...would you, um, like to stay for dinner?”

“I should really go.” She peeled away, but Ben reached for her hand.

“Please?”

“Al-alright.” She gulped, glancing around quickly as if she was expecting someone to jump out and say  _ No, stop, harlot! _ but there was no one of course. Leslie dusted the snow off her coat.

“Okay, then.”

Fifteen minutes later she was seated in Ben’s tiny kitchen, sipping white wine and watching him spoon spaghetti onto two plates. He sat down beside her and they clinked glasses.

“You need some Christmas decorations in here.”

“I’m not big on Christmas.”

“How is that even possible? How can you not be big on Christmas? Are you The Grinch?!”

Ben chuckled. “Cindy sent me the letter,  _ the _ letter, for Christmas. It’s sort of tainted now I suppose.” 

“I’m sorry.” How dare she ruin Christmas for him. He shrugged and twirled some pasta on his fork.

“How did you hurt your knee?”

“I got shot.” His brow furrowed and he didn’t meet her eyes. “It wasn’t serious; I didn’t even get taken to the field hospital, but it’s never been quite the same. I was lucky.”

Leslie reached out her hand and squeezed his. Neither of them pulled away.

“I remember the day George...I remember the telegram.” Tears flooded her vision and Ben’s grip tightened.

“It was Christmastime too, in Belgium.” She scrunched up her face. “Well, he died then, but I didn’t find out until March.” Her cheeks grew damp and suddenly Ben’s fingers were brushing against them. She dabbed her eyes with her napkin.

“But you love Christmas.”

“I do.” She managed a smile. “But I hate March 17th.”

He smiled as Leslie went back to her food.

“This is delicious by the way.”

“There’s a nice Italian restaurant in Indianapolis. I stopped there on the drive in to Pawnee. If you’re ever in the area…”

“You’ll have to give me the name.”

After dessert, sponge cake with fresh cream, Ben drove Leslie home. They held hands loosely on the walk up to her front door and when they parted, she pulled Ben into a fierce hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You will. I’ll come visit your classroom, Ms. Knope.”

Instantly, the weight of the day seemed to disappear. She was teaching. She would be going back to school to teach tomorrow.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

*****

“Merry Christmas.”

It was the last day of classes before the holidays and Ben was on his way to Minnesota that very evening. He came into Leslie’s classroom after last period, a package wrapped in shiny silver paper in hand.

“Merry Christmas.” Leslie reached into her desk and pulled out a box covered in Christmas trees. He smirked at her and Leslie felt a little hot under the collar. She wiped a damp palm on her green sweater.

Leslie ripped into the silver paper as soon as Ben handed it over and Ben carefully peeled back a corner to his own present. He looked up just as Leslie was pulling the lid off the box.

A scarf. A beautiful, pale blue cashmere scarf that slid through her fingers like butter. Ben put his own box down and took the scarf in his hands.

“May I?”

Leslie nodded as he wrapped it delicately around her neck.

“I thought the color was pretty.”

“It’s beautiful. It’s way too expensive.”

“It’s really not.” Ben said, mouth in a straight line but eyes smiling. He returned to his box and took forever to reveal the brown leather gloves. Now, he gawked.

“And mine was way too much.”

“You’ll need them for driving. Minnesota is cold.”

“So I hear.” His lips curved upwards. “Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas, Ben.”

He leaned forward and her pulse started to race as he dipped down. His lips landed against the corner of her mouth.

“Merry Christmas. I’ll call when I get there.”

“You better.”

“Can I drive you home?”

“It’s alright. My dad’s taking me to their house for the holidays. He’s just finishing up some paperwork.”

“Okay.” Leslie couldn’t be certain, but he sounded a touch disappointed. He took her other hand in his. “Well, I will talk to you soon then.”

“Talk to you soon.” 

She  _ mhmmmed _ just a little as he walked out of the door.

Sweet, considerate, great at gift giving and a great butt. What more could she ask for.

*****

Alice gurgled as Leslie rocked her back and forth while Ann moved their Christmas cookies onto a tray. In the other room, her parents were setting up their brand new  _ television set _ . The screen was grainy and it was about the size of a small window but it meant they could actually  _ watch _ the news for once. Leslie couldn’t wait.

“What an age we live in.” She said softly to Alice, whose eyes were an even richer brown than they had been on the day she was born. They were Ann’s perfect eyes and she was the most adorable baby in the world.

“How are things?” Ann asked. “I feel like I haven’t talked to you in forever.”

“We talk every day.”

“I know, but not  _ really _ talked. We haven’t had lunch dates or anything and you’ve been so busy with work.”

“I love it. Being a teacher, being back at it…”

“No one deserves it more than you, Les.”

“Thanks.” She rubbed her fingers gently against Alice’s belly until it drew a smile out of her. Ann smiled too.

“You’ll be such a good mom.” 

“I’m told you need a man for that.”

“You have a man. He gave you a scarf.”

“We’re friends.”

“Chris has never bought me cashmere anything. And he certainly would’ve never bought me cashmere anything before we were married.”

“Ben was just being kind.”

“Ben was just being in love with you.” Ann turned to her. “He can say whatever he wants about being done with women, but that man is in love with you. How long did it take him to call you  _ long distance _ from Minnesota to let you know he’d arrived?”

Less than an hour. Leslie winced a little.

“He punched a man who was being rude to you. He got in a fight for you.”

Okay, yes, that was pretty romantic.

“Just date the man and put him out of his misery.”

“Did I tell you about dinner?”

Ann whirled around so fast it made Leslie dizzy. “What dinner?”

“The dinner where Leslie went to check on Ben after the fight and he cooked her Italian food and they held hands.” Marlene declared as she entered the kitchen. Ann squawked.

“He did  _ what _ ?”

“He was eating already, he had extra.”

“Leslie…”

“Okay, okay, fine, there was a lot of handholding.” 

“And…?” 

“And nothing. He hugged me after he drove me home.”

“Wow. That is...wow.”

“Annnnnnnn,” Leslie whined. “Stop. it’s not anything. It’s…”

Okay, it might be something, but Leslie really wasn’t sure what she wanted it to be at this point and that was the real problem.

***** 

She woke up on Christmas morning to snow falling outside, bathing her old bedroom in an eerie blue-grey glow. She snuggled under her quilt and squeezed her eyes shut. As excited she was about Christmas, it was her dream that had…

She wanted to slip back into it.

She’d dreamed of George, of having Christmas with George again. She’d dreamed of spending longer than usual in bed, cuddling, talking and kissing. She’d dreamed of presents under the tree and going to her parent’s house for dinner and calling his family and promising they’d see them soon…

She’d dreamed of being a family again.

Tears stung the corners of her eyes and she pushed her face into her pillow and breathed deeply. In the excitement of teaching again she hadn’t thought about George in what was a very long time and now the weight of the memories seemed to be hitting her right in the gut.

Everything she may or may not have been feeling about Ben evaporated at the image of George’s smiling faced. She missed her husband. She missed feeling unconditionally loved, she missed touching him without reservation and making plans with him for the future and knowing no matter what happened she would always have him to go home to.

She hoped he was at peace, watching her from the great beyond and wishing her well, wishing her a long life filled with happy memories and lots of love and promising he would see her again soon.

_ Not too soon, my love _ he would say. He said as much in dreams before, after he was gone and all she could think about was being taken with him.

“Merry Christmas” she whispered to the void, smiling just a little as she gathered herself and went downstairs.

*****

“Happy New Year!” Leslie exclaimed when she answered the door and found Ben on the other side of it. It was December 31st, he’d arrived home from Minnesota that night, showered and came straight to the party. His arms slid around her in a hug and Leslie found herself pressing her face into his chest.

The holidays had been strange, and she was starting to feel disloyal to George, holding hands with another man, having dinner with him, having feelings about him… She knew she couldn’t mourn forever, that George wouldn’t want her to mourn forever, but it still felt wrong somehow.

Now though, she was enjoying holding Ben again. His hand slid down her back and she shivered. 

“Come in, come in, let’s get you a drink.”

Ben seemed to have sensed the tension in her muscles and pulled away rather quickly.

“Great.”

*****

A knock at the classroom door made Leslie look up from the papers she’d been grading. It was Ben and he smiled uncertainly at her.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” She smiled back.

“That’s a nice dress.” Ben said softly, causing Leslie to glance down at the black fabric. He’d noticed, surely. He’d noticed she’d stopped wearing anything but black or grey and that she’d never once come to school in the scarf he’d given her. Ben, on the other hand, wore the leather gloves every day.

“Would you like to go for a walk? It’s not too cold out - ”

“I really need to finish grading these papers.”

“Oh. Of course.”

“Another time?”

He inclined his head slightly and was gone before she could say anything.

*****

“I heard you had a rousing discussion of the Great War.” Ben commented through the open door as she erased the chalkboard.

“The class is very interested in these things.”

“That’s because their teacher makes things interesting.” He replied, coming to stand beside her. She stepped a little bit in the other direction and ignored the frown on his face.

“I was going to see if you wanted a ride home.”

“Oh!” Her cheeks felt hot. “Oh, well, actually, I was going to walk. It’s such a nice day!”

“It’s 30 degrees outside.”

“Well, it’s refreshing! A good, brisk walk will do me some good.”

“Leslie…”

“Yes?” 

“Did I...do something?”

Now her cheeks were on fire.

“No! Why would you think that?”

Ben sighed a little.

“No reason.”

*****

Alice was lying on the floor on her back, flailing her limbs excitedly as Ann handed her a little, plush cow.

“How’s work?”

“Amazing.” Leslie gushed. “Everyone’s so engaged and enthusiastic and it’s the best feeling in the world.”

“That’s great.” Ann sat back and took a sip of her tea. “You’re wearing a lot of black again.”

“It’s my favorite color.”

“No it’s not.”  

Leslie scrunched up her face. “Fine, okay, it’s not. It just feels appropriate.” She gazed longingly at Alice, wishing to be as carefree as she was. “It’s George’s birthday month.”

“Yes. And January was your birthday and March is the month you found out he died and December was the month he died and April is your anniversary and the month you met, and June is the first time you went out together and September is the month he asked you to marry him…”

“Okay, okay.” Leslie frowned. “I see your point.”

“Why are you avoiding Ben?”

“I’m not avoiding Ben. I’m just busy. Besides, you said it yourself, he’s not interested in getting married.”

“He’s interested in being with you.”

“I don’t think so.”

Ann sighed. “Well, that’s a shame, because you’re all coming over on Saturday for dinner, your parents too, and Ben will be there.”

“Fine.” Leslie shrugged. “I don’t care about his stupid face and his jaw and just because he gave me a scarf and I gave him gloves doesn’t mean I have those kinds of feelings. I always give my friends presents.”

“Great. So there’s no problem.” 

“Nope.” 

“So we’ll see you Saturday.”

“I wouldn’t miss it. Now I want to hold my goddaughter.”

Ann lifted up Alice and placed her in Leslie’s arms. At least one of the Traegar women wasn’t giving her a hard time.

*****

“How many times do you think Chris is going to tell Ann this is  _ literally _ the most amazing dinner he’s ever had in his entire life?”

Leslie, who had been buttering a biscuit, giggled and looked over. Ben’s eyes were soft and warm and he smelled really good. She instantly felt bad for trying to push him away. He’d been nothing but kind and generous and it wasn’t his fault she’d felt out of sorts.

“Ben, about these last couple of weeks...”

“I get it. The holidays were hard.”

She bit her lip. “They were, but that’s no reason I should be pushing away my friends.”

Leslie swore she saw his shoulders slump, but he smiled.

“Well, I appreciate that.”

“Let’s have lunch.” She declared boldly and a little too loudly. Marlene raised an eyebrow. “On Monday. Okay?”

He quickly agreed. “I would really like that.”

“Me too.” She beamed.

See? Friendship.

*****

It was freezing.

The wind was blustery, snow kept flying into her face and her purple hat was doing nothing to keep the chill off her ears. Ben, who held her arm tightly in his, kept pressing forward against the frigid air and tried to talk about how beautiful everything was over the roar.

And then Leslie dissolved into a fit of cackles and Ben started laughing too.

“I told you we’d go for our walk!” Leslie shouted, just as it finally died down. Ben patted her hand.

“I never doubted you.”

“It’s just a tad chilly.”

“You’re right. We better find a way to warm up.”

Leslie stared at him, half wondering if he was getting fresh with her, when a handful of snow slid down the back of her shirt. She shrieked and shoved him away and Ben fell down snickering.

“You’re dead meat, Wyatt.” She growled as she bent down and packed some of the snow into a ball. Ben leapt up with surprising agility and started running in the opposite direction. Leslie tore after him.

“GET BACK HERE, BEN WYATT, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!”

She launched a snowball that hit the centre of his back. He yelped and spun around, cheeks rosy and nostrils flaring. He made his own snowball and Leslie squealed and hid behind a tree as it came flying at her.

When they arrived back at the school half an hour later they were both soaked to the bone and shivering a little. Ben rubbed his hands over her arms and apologized.

“You better sleep with one eye open.” She taunted as the bell rang. He winked as he left the room.

*****

_ His hands were big, huge against her frame, and splayed over the entire width of her stomach. They were shaking slightly as they plucked at her clothing, her dress and her panties in a weird mismash that left Leslie with no idea where he was going next. She gasped and sighed and he pressed his lips to her neck, his scruff rubbing against her fair skin. _

_ “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered as he divested her of clothing and his fingers slid between her legs. Leslie moaned into his mouth as his fingers started to pump. They twisted and curled until she saw stars and then his thumb flicked and she came with a cry…. _

She was sitting up in bed alone, panting. Her skin was damp and the area between her legs was throbbing with need.

Ben.

A sex dream about Ben. 

She had not had one of those before, at least not such a vivid one, not even about her husband.

Leslie rubbed her legs together to try and relieve some of the pressure.

Crap on carousel, this friendship thing was hard.

*****

She was wearing navy tonight, a beautiful, crisp navy with strands of silver draped all along the fabric. It twirled when she moved, and as she strolled through the gym, surveying the punch bowls and watching to make sure none of the students ended up pressed too close together, she felt beautiful. She wanted to feel beautiful.

Leslie glanced up just as Ben appeared, looking dapper in a grey suit and striped tie. He was holding two cups of punch and offered her one as she saw Jane yank Thomas off the bleachers and into the center of the room. Leslie smothered a snort and Ben rolled his eyes.

“She knows what she wants.”

“The whole school knows what she wants, she wrote it on her notebook.”

Leslie laughed and accepted the cup from Ben, which he then tapped with his own.

“To your good health.”

They took a rather long sip in unison.

“So.” Ben set his empty cup down. “Marion said I’m to ask you to dance.”

Leslie’s eyes widened. “Oh?” Oh god, were her students trying to play matchmaker? Surely, Ben didn’t think she was talking about him in class.

“Well, Marion needs to mind her own business.” She replied simply, avoiding his gaze. Ben took her cup again and set it down beside his.

“Okay, I lied, Marion encouraged it, but I wanted to ask you to dance.”

He was holding her hand again, for the first time in months. Leslie inhaled sharply.

“As friends, of course.”

“Of course.”

She didn’t agree, but somehow her lack of response was all Ben needed. He led her to a quiet corner of the gymnasium and his palm settled on her waist. They moved slowly, a little too slowly to be really dancing, and Leslie found herself wondering the last time she’d done this with a man.

God, it was probably with George at their wedding.

Ben was not as good of a dancer, but he held his own and he definitely held her. His arms were strong and solid and she felt tiny against him. For a moment, Leslie shut her eyes.

“You look amazing, by the way.”

“Thank you. You look very nice as well.”

His thumb rubbed as they turned. 

“Also, you look really nice in blue.” 

She flushed. He was talking about her scarf, the scarf he’d given her; she’d worn it tonight. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

“I really do love it.”

Ben smiled down, sliding his fingers through hers. He bit his lip as if he was trying to work up the courage to say something, but the song ended before he could. He kissed her knuckles.

“Thank you for the dance.”

Her heart was both heavy and full of affection as she returned to the punch table. It was hard to define exactly what she wanted right now, but when Ben was touching her it all seemed so clear. She wanted him. She wanted him to hold her and not let go. She wanted to kiss him and to spend forever in his arms.

She’d felt that only once before and it had ended in tragedy.

And Leslie really wasn’t sure she could go through that again…

But she was also fairly certain she wanted to risk it.


	3. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for reading, reblogging and commenting. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this fic and I hope you like the next instalment! :)
> 
> And of course, thanks to Hana and Ash for helping with it.

“OH MY GOSH!”

Leslie, who was still seated at her desk, looked up in surprise. “Yes?”

“You...your _rings_!”

She rubbed her left hand conspicuously and glanced around the room. Jane’s eyes were the size of saucers and Marion had perked up, but no one else was listening.

“I...um…”

“Wait here.”

“Jane…”

Jane was off, tearing through the door and going god only knew where. The answer became apparent when she dragged Ben into the room. He looked irritated, but he smiled crookedly at Leslie.

“What’s going on?”

“Her _rings_ Mr. Wyatt!”

Realization flooded Ben’s face and his brown eyes widened imperceptibly. “Oh. I see. Well, Jane, you better sit down so Ms. Knope can start class and I can go back to mine.” 

“Aren’t you going to do something about it!?”

“I’m going to go back to my class.” 

Jane sighed and her lower lip jutted out in a pout. She threw her hands up in the air and stalked back to her seat. Ben glanced at Leslie again.

“I’ll see you later, Ms. Knope.”

“See you.”

Leslie had no idea what Jane had expected to happen, but she’d certainly opened up a can of worms.

*****

Her mother poured Leslie a cup of tea into her good china and surveyed her appearance carefully.

“You look lovely.”

“Do I?” Leslie glanced down at the dark blue dress. It was nothing fancy, just a simple cotton polka dot one she’d found in the back of her closet collecting mothballs. For some reason, she’d felt like wearing it.

“Thank you.”

“How are things at school?” 

“Great! Dad just approved a school trip to the war memorial and the state capitol and the students are so excited. It was Ben’s idea.” Leslie smiled to herself at the very mention of his name. Marlene snorted.

“You, my dear, have it bad.”

“Have what bad?”

Her mother lifted and eyebrow and Leslie waved her off. “I do not have anything _bad_. He is just a great person and friend and maybe at some point I could, if I so chose, start having romantic feelings for him but as of right now I am just enjoying his company.”

“That’s why you took off your wedding rings for the first time since George died.”

“It’s been over three years! You were telling me to!”

Marlene raised an eyebrow and Leslie sighed a little. “I…I’m a little afraid.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I care for Ben very much. More...maybe more than I ever…” She swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. She loved George with her whole heart but it was hard to remember if she ever felt this much lighter simply being in his presence. Maybe if he’d come home she would have. Maybe these feelings for Ben were a product of life experience, of knowing he could be here one day and gone the next…

Marlene wrapped an arm around her.

“Do you know what your father said to me both times he left me?”

Leslie bit her lip to force back to the tears. That day had been terrible too. She hadn’t been alive for the Great War but she remembered watching her father get his letter for the second  on a Sunday a few weeks after George had gone.

“He said you deserve the world, whether I’m here to give it to you or not.”

Marlene gave a little eye roll even though they were shining with their own tears.

“I said I knew that, of course, but I also knew what he meant. George would not expect you to be in mourning forever. He’d be happy for you.

Leslie scrunched up her face. “Even if he knew my feelings were another man were possibly, maybe, stronger than...”

“There are the people we love deeply and then there are soulmates. Perhaps that’s what this is.”

Leslie leaned her head on Marlene’s shoulder.

“I do miss him.” 

“You’ll never stop missing him, Leslie.”

Somehow, that was comforting to hear.

*****

“Ms. Knope!” Leslie, who had been reading her notes, spun around and squinted in the sunlight. They were outside the war memorial and Jane was in front of her, holding Thomas’s hand like a vice.

“Principle Knope, can we go across to the ice cream shop? Pleaaaase. It’s lunchtime.”

Leslie glanced at her father who gave an easy shrug. “Back by one-o-clock please, Jane.”

“Yes sir!” She yanked on Thomas, her floral printed skirt swirling around her calves as they took off across the street. A few students moved to follow them, permission having been granted. Robert laughed.

“I suppose we won’t find anywhere to sit in there. Let’s walk a little bit further down.”

“Okay.” Leslie folded her notes up and fell into step beside him. She supposed she was hungry, now that she thought about it. She waved Ben over to join them when they strolled passed.

“Hungry?”

Ben took her by the arm without hesitating and gave a polite nod in Robert’s direction. “There’s a steakhouse down the way a few people were talking about.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Robert pressed ahead. “I’ll go see if I can get us a table.”

He disappeared and Leslie suppressed a giggle. Even her father was playing matchmaker these days. Ben rubbed her hand and they slowed their pace.

“It’s the perfect weather.’

“It is.” He glanced around. “Actually, this is that Italian place I was talking about that night I made you dinner.”

Leslie stopped walking and peered into a darkened window. It was closed for lunch, apparently, but Leslie could make out the checkered red tablecloths and the candles in the center of each one. It seemed very quaint.

Okay, and maybe romantic.

“Too bad they’re not open for lunch.”

“Why don’t we get dinner there, then?”

Leslie titled her head in surprise. “The bus leaves at four and we won’t have time after the walking tour of the state capitol, I want to make sure we have at least half an hour for follow up questions…”

“You’re going to interrogate the tour guide aren’t you?”

“I am not!” She giggled as they started walking again. Ben bit his lip.

“Actually, I meant would you...it’s Friday.”

“It is.”

“And your father has his car. He could ride home with them on the bus.”

Leslie’s eyes widened. Had they planned this? 

“I thought we could stay for dinner. Maybe see a movie too, if you’d like.”

“I would love that.” She was so filled with excitement she was ready to burst. A quiet dinner with Ben at a nice restaurant and then a film? She hadn’t been out like this in so long.

“Great.”

*****

Leslie laughed so hard red wine almost came out of her nose and Ben snickered into his napkin. A few patrons of the restaurant glared at them, but neither of them cared. The pasta was delicious, the red wine was smooth and they were holding hands. When Leslie had caught a draft from a slightly open window Ben had put her in his jacket and looked amused when she pushed up the sleeves.

“This is excellent.”

“Better than my cooking, for sure.”

“I liked your pasta. I’ll have to cook for you next time.”

“I’d love that, except I’m afraid the amount of sugar in your food would put me into a coma.”

Leslie cackled again and a very disgruntled gentleman a few tables back _shushed_ her. She whirled around to shoot him daggers and Ben muttered something under his breath.

“Can we get you some dessert, sir?” The waiter appeared to clear their plates. Leslie, who was feeling warm and full, couldn’t picture leaving the restaurant right now. She also couldn’t picture turning down that fancy cheesecake in the display cabinet.

“I think I know the answer to that.” Ben grinned. “What would you like?”

“Cheesecake. We’ll share.” She normally wouldn’t, but she was honestly afraid she’d pop a button if she didn’t.

“You heard the lady.”

*****

Leslie had no idea what this movie was about. She just knew Jimmy Stewart was in it and the tickets had almost been sold out by the time they got there. They found seats in the backrow and by the time the lights dimmed and the screen lit up she was snuggled against Ben as much as possible. He picked up her hand and played with her fingers and she put her head on his shoulder.

Maybe it was the wine she’d had, but Leslie honestly couldn’t imagine denying herself this again, or why she’d been so conflicted. George, whose name hadn’t happened across her mind until now, would want her to be happy. And there was a handsome, sweet, kind man who obviously cared about her and why shouldn’t she have a lovely evening with him. She hadn’t had a lovely evening like this since before the war.

When the film ended Leslie felt a flicker of disappointment as Ben said they should go. They walked in crisp late winter air all the way to where Robert had parked his car. Ben opened the door for Leslie and she ached a little to put her head back where it had been, nestled against his bony shoulder for the better part of two hours.

They were quiet for most of the trip, listening to the radio and murmuring to each other as if they were in some magical bubble Leslie did not want to break. When Ben parked the car in front of her house she sighed a little.

“Tonight was wonderful.”

It was an understatement really.

Ben kissed her knuckles, as if sensing her disappointment. “We’ll do it again.”

She thought he might kiss her on her doorstep but instead, being the perfect gentleman, he drew her palm to his lips and then stepped back to allow her to go inside.

Leslie dreamed of him again that night...and this time he used more than just his hands.

*****

“I have to go to Minnesota for a few days.”

It was lunchtime in the teacher’s lounge and Ben was letting Leslie steal some of his french fries. If any of the other teachers found it curious they didn’t let on. The last time anyone had tried to comment on Mr. Wyatt’s relationship with Ms. Knope they’d ended up fired and with a broken nose.

“How come?”

“Over the break.” His brow furrowed and Leslie knew she was pouting. She was hoping to spend a lot of time with him over the break. “It’s my father’s second wedding.”

“Oh.”

“I...I had a bit of a crazy idea.”

“What’s that?”

“Come with me.”

Leslie nearly choked on her soda. “What?”

“We’ll stay in a hotel, separate rooms of course.” He added the second part quickly. “But my family is insane and Steph and Henry will have their kids and their spouses there and I...I know you are not that, but I would really like you to come with me.”

“To Partridge.”

“Yes.”

A trip to Minnesota, just the two of them? The whole town would be talking.

“What...what would people say?”

“I don’t care what people say. I care what you say. And your father, who would be fine with it as I already asked him.”

When he said things like this she felt like she might die if she didn’t kiss him.

Come to think of it, why hadn’t they kissed yet? He was being quite the tease.

“I’ll go.”

Ben’s face spread into a smile.

*****

Alice was babbling excitedly, sitting in Leslie’s lap on a picnic blanket in Ramsett park. Ann watched from behind a pair of sunglasses. It was a gorgeous day in early spring and the first of the trees were starting to bloom.

“You’re going to Minnesota alone with Ben.”

“It’s his father’s second wedding. He wanted support.“

“So you’re married.”

“No!”

“You’re married without the license. What is the...have you...you know…?”

“Had sex?” Leslie squawked. “Of course not! He hasn’t even kissed me!”

Ann removed her sunglasses and blinked repeatedly.

“What? You’ve been on about fifteen dates and five _actual dates_. How has he not…”

“He’s being respectful!”

“Well, maybe he needs to stop.” Ann declared. “He’s...you have needs!”

Leslie’s cheeks flamed, but her best friend was a beautiful, wise owl.

“You may need to take matters into your own hands, Leslie.”

“Maybe I just need to give better signals.”

“Or maybe you should just grab his face.”

Leslie giggled and Alice did too, for no apparent reason. Leslie kissed her head.

*****

“Mrs. Randall.”

“Leslie!” The older woman with pin straight brown hair pulled her into a warm embrace. Leslie already wanted to cry, just being there, on the edge of the cemetery, holding her mother-in-law and feeling the woman start to tremble in her arms.

“You look beautiful, my dear.” Mrs. Randall cupped her cheeks and took in her yellow dress, George’s favorite color. “You look well.”

“Thank you. So do you. How have you been?”

“It’s been too long. Far too long.” Mrs. Randall gestured her husband over and Mr. Randall hugged her too. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, which he handed to his wife. Leslie clutched her own.

“We’ve been fine, just fine, but you…” Mrs. Randall beamed. “Doesn’t she look well?”

“Very.” Mr. Randall agreed, placing a scratchy kiss on her cheek.

“I’m teaching again.”

“No!” Mrs. Randall gasped. “That’s wonderful! George would be so proud of you.”

“He would.” Leslie agreed. “Shall we go in?”

Mr. Randall led the way and Mrs. Randall linked their arms together. The walk to his gravesite was long, up a gentle slope where his final resting place seemed to overlook the rest of the occupants. They’d been so grateful to have his body at all. Most families had nothing to bury.

One by one they approached his headstone, knelt before it and said a few quiet words. The women placed their flowers and Mr. Randall placed a shot glass filled with whiskey on top of it. Mrs. Randall cried hard and Leslie, who usually joined her, remained calm and just a little misty eyed. She kept her arm around his mother instead.

On the way back down the walk Mrs. Randall held her back.

“So, what’s his name?”

Leslie’s veins turned cold and her eyes bulged.

“Who’s - ”

“The man you’re seeing.”

“I’m not seeing anyone.”

“Leslie.” 

Leslie sighed heavily. “We’re just friends.”

“Well.” Mrs. Randall patted her hand. “He clearly makes you very happy so I’m glad you have him.”

Leslie flushed as they approached the car. She reached out and hugged them both a final time.

“Don’t be a stranger, dear. Come visit us soon.”

“I will.”

She walked slowly back to the lot across the way, where Chris was waiting in his car. She got in and dabbed her eyes.

“Are you alright, Leslie?” He asked, voice filled with concern.

“I am.” She managed a watery smile.

She really was.

*****

Ben pulled up in his car just a few minutes passed 8AM the Saturday after school let out for the holidays. Leslie was packed, her bag in hand as she stepped out of the front door of her house. In the time it took her to lock up Ben had hopped out of the car and taken her bag from her. She smiled at him.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning. I brought snacks and crossword puzzles and a list of games we can play on the drive.”

“Great.” Ben grabbed her hand. “Let’s hit the road then.”

The drive was pleasant. They chatted non-stop, listened to radio shows, played games whenever there was a lull and they even stopped in Chicago to have lunch. Leslie found herself wishing they had more time to spend there, but Ben promised they’d come back. There was so much to see.

On a quiet strip of road in Wisconsin Ben let her take a turn behind the wheel. The car stalled more than once and Leslie was slightly afraid she’d broken it, but Ben assured her all was fine.

“I’ll have to give you driving lessons when we get back.”

George had always promised to teach her and for the first time in a long time thoughts of him did not make Leslie feel sad.

They arrived in Minnesota in the late evening, stopped at a diner for a quick bite to eat - waffles, which were not nearly as good as JJ’s - and then went to the hotel. The lobby had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, but the rest of it was quite shabby. It was as if that one ornate piece was meant to mask the dreariness. Ben rubbed the back of his neck and took Leslie by the arm.

“Partridge is in need of some upgrades.”

Leslie smiled at him. She couldn’t care less, honestly.

The man behind the counter, quite rudely, gave them a once over. Leslie tugged her coat around herself more securely and Ben stepped forward.

“Mr. Wyatt and Ms. Knope checking in.” He said curtly. The man checked his book and scribbled something with a pencil.

“Two rooms then.”

“Yes.” 

“Fine.” He glanced at their bags. “Do you need help with your luggage, miss?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Room 203 and 306.”

Leslie’s eyes widened. “We’re on different floors?”

“Single women stay on the third floor.”

Leslie stepped closer to Ben, who asked quietly if they could make an exception.

“We’re travelling together.” He explained.

“Rules are rules, Mr. Wyatt. If you want to stay on the same floor you should have married her.”

Leslie squawked in displeasure and Ben just tugged her along.

“What a jerk.” She growled as they headed towards the elevator.

*****

She was nervous. His father was not the most friendly of people and minute by minute her chances of making a good impression seemed to grow slimmer. The day had started perfectly. Ben had come to her room to collect her and his eyes had practically rolled back in his head when he took in her fitted, lilac dress. He’d drawn both her hands to his mouth and Leslie had to fight the urge to throw her arms around him and do exactly what Ann had suggested.

She was sending all the signals. This dress showed a little more skin than usual and her lips were painted a bright red that she wanted Ben to smear away later.

But first they had to get through a family dinner, with his siblings, their children and his father’s new bride who was a _much_ younger woman. She was also very unpleasant, scowling as soon as she let them in the house and barely greeting Leslie.

Henry and Steph on the other hand, gave her huge hugs and referred to her as _the girl_. Ben looked a little embarrassed, but smiled and drew her closer.

“He talks about you constantly.” Steph informed her. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Whatever you’re having.” Leslie said. Steph laughed and filled her glass with a dark amber liquid.

Leslie’s nerves got the better of her and by the time they sat down to dinner she was a little _tipsy._ Ben’s jaw slackened as he took in her flushed chest and she half hoped he would throw her down on the table and ravish her -

Okay no, that was the amber liquid talking.

“So Benny, still single.”

Leslie speared a piece of steak with her fork and Ben wiped his mouth on a napkin.

“Yes sir.”

“I saw Cindy and Alan the other day. She’s pregnant, did you hear?”

“I didn’t.”

“Quite the looker, that one.”

Steph looked anxiously at her husband. Georgia, Henry’s daughter, climbed into Ben’s lap without warning. Ben kissed her head and shrugged.

“Well, good for her. I’ve got the prettiest girls in the world with me now.”

He glanced at Leslie who flushed. Georgia giggled and Steven Wyatt snorted.

“Did she ever say why?” 

“Why what?” Ben sighed.

“Why she picked him over you?”

“She fell in love with him. How am I supposed to know why?”

“Well if you  - ”

“You’re being very rude!” Leslie blurted out. That was definitely the amber liquid talking. Steven raised his eyebrows.

“Is that so? Wanting the best for my son?”

“You’re...it’s not his fault she fell in love with someone else or broke up with him in a letter! He was at war, what was he supposed to do!”

“Other men went to war and kept control of their women, Leslie.”

“Well, Ben deserves to be with someone who loves him more than anything, not with someone who he _keeps control_ over!” Her voice sounded hoarse - either from shouting or from trying to keep it from breaking. The whole table was staring at her in disbelief.

“And is that you then?” Steve asked, a distinct edge to his words. Leslie swallowed hard.

“I care about him very much.”

She felt Ben smiling, but Steve did not let up. “But you don’t love him.”

“I didn’t say - ”

“Did you get that, Benny?”

Leslie spun to look at Ben, who had gone back to eating his meal. Georgia was playing with his tie.

“So Dad,” Henry spoke quickly. “Where are you going on your honeymoon?” 

“Two weeks in California.” Steve said proudly, glancing at his less-than glowing bride. “We love the beach.”

Leslie, who was still fuming, took Ben’s hand on the table. He rubbed her knuckles, but his grip seemed more slack than usual.

*****

The wedding was beautiful, despite how terrible Leslie’s mood was. She’d been there to support Ben and instead she’d made everything worse. When Henry peeled her out of her chair to dance she felt like she was in a daze.

“She loves her Uncle Ben.” He said of Georgia, who was standing on Ben’s feet and swaying to the music. That made Leslie smile.

“So” Henry twirled her carefully. “You’ve met the Wyatt clan.”

“Your dad’s a jerk.”

“He is.” Henry agreed. “And no one sticks up for Ben like that. Cindy would’ve never stuck up for Ben like that.”

Leslie tried to smile. “I feel terrible.”

“Why? Because you didn’t say you love him?”

A wave of coldness washed over Leslie. Talk about hitting the nail on the head.

“It’s okay if you don’t - ”

“I do.”

Henry blinked. “But…”

“No buts, I...it’s hard to explain.”

She was afraid. Afraid she was capable of loving Ben more than she’d ever loved anyone, including her husband. It all felt so intense, so raw…

“You’re a widow.”

“Yes.” She met Henry’s eyes, which were almost exactly Ben’s. Henry shook his head.

“Then it’s really not hard to explain.”

The song changed to something slower and Henry twirled her right into Ben. “Trade ya.” He winked at his brother and picked up Georgia, who giggled delightedly. Ben gathered up Leslie and they started to move.

“Hi.”

“Stop avoiding me.” Ben said clearly. “You were amazing last night, don’t let my dad, the jackass, put weird pressure on you.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to say it, but before the words could escape Leslie swallowed them. Instead, she put her head on Ben’s chest. The tension she’d felt over the last twenty-four hours absconded with his touch.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered in her ear. She turned her head up spent way too long staring at his lips.

“And for the record, I care about you very much too.”

Leslie stretched up and cupped his cheek.

“Let’s dance all night.”

Ben’s lips found her palm. “Perfect.”

*****

He did not kiss her in Minnesota.

They survived the rest of the wedding, had a final brunch with his siblings and their spouses and hit the road back to Pawnee. They cuddled a lot and Leslie kept making eyes at him, but apparently she wasn’t being obvious enough because even when he dropped her off at her house he didn’t kiss more than her cheek. Leslie went inside and called Ann, grumbling a little. Ann reiterated her position on just grabbing him and kissing him already.

He also did not kiss her when they went to dinner with his parents and he took her home afterwards. It was a late night and she spent a lot of time touching him, especially on the drive, but all she got for her efforts was his lips on her forehead.

Three nights later, at much too late of an hour, there was a pounding on her door that jolted Leslie awake. She screamed and had half a mind to phone the police when she heard his voice through a crack in her window.

“Leslie, it’s me!” He shouted. She threw on her house coat and ran for the door. Ben was there on the porch, with untidy hair and a wrinkled shirt. He still looked as handsome as ever. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m an idiot...”

"What’s wrong?” She reached for his hands. He was shaking a little, but seemed to deflate when he touched her.

“I love you, Leslie.” He spoke quietly, but without any hesitation. Her eyes snapped open and this time the words did not catch in her throat.  

“I love you so much.” _More than George_ an annoying voice added. It wasn’t a competition, but she couldn’t help what was true. She touched his cheek and Ben nuzzled against her skin, smiling. She shivered.

“I should go - ”

Leslie pulled until his mouth was on hers in a searing kiss that turned her bones to jello. She leaned against her doorframe and Ben pressed into her until she finally released him, gasping.

“There.” She declared proudly. “You weren’t - ”

This time Ben moved, his hands shifting into her hair as his tongue pushed against hers. She moaned, and when his hands slid down her back and cupped beneath her legs until she wrapped around him. Ben stepped over the threshold and kicked her door shut.

“Your knee.” She whispered, as his mouth trailed down her throat. He sucked on her pulse point and she whimpered.

“My knee’s fine.” He growled, hefting her up as he made his way towards the stairs. They landed on her unmade bed in a heap and his fingers shredded the knot of her robe with ease. He opened it up and slid his hands over her sides, jaw slack and gaze heavy. 

“Is this…”

“Fuck me.”

“Good lord.” Ben’s eyes widened. “Are you sure - ”

“I love you. Please fuck me.”

She did not need to tell him a third time. Leslie was naked and panting in about thirty seconds, her mouth dry as she watched Ben take off his shirt before nibbling down her neck. His lips wrapped around a nipple and she moaned softly, which made him groan.

“You’re so beautiful.” He breathed, words slipping over her like silk. She sighed when he kissed her sternum on his way to her other nipple.

“Ben.”

“Hmmm?” His lips twisted and she gasped.

“I have condoms.”

He smirked, kissing her belly and then just below it. His hands spread her thighs and he knelt down between them. She propped up on her elbows.

“Where are you going?”

His lips found her center and she nearly flew off the bed. Ben growled and pinned her to the mattress, tongue flicking, mouth suckling as his fingers pumped until she started to tremble.

She said his name again, much more loudly, and his pace increased until she was cresting and gasping, hips thrusting into his face.

He came up with his mouth wet and smiling.

_Whoa._

“You're amazing.” He tugged on her lip with his teeth. A new surge of heat flooded through her. “Where are your - ?”

“In that drawer.” She pointed. She would tell him how they came into her possession later, for now she was content to watch him undress and then slide one on, stroking his hand over himself. He didn’t hesitate to push inside her and Leslie’s eyes rolled back in her head. She sighed, content.

It had been so long.

“Good?” He whispered as his hips started to rock. Her legs tightened across his hips and she groaned. Her nails flashed against his arms.

“Don’t stop.”

He kissed her hard. 

“I don’t plan to.”

*****

She woke up sore.

A great, awesome, amazing sore she hadn’t felt since her honeymoon. Ben had...god, he was so good at sex. She was jealous of all the women he’d been with before her that had made him so good at sex. And that scruff on her thighs and his teeth on her skin...it was all just so _intense_.

Leslie got up, stepping a little gingerly into the shower and allowing the warm water to soothe her aching muscles. Ben was still in her bed, snoring softly and nestled in a cocoon of blankets. He’d only disappeared once that night, to move his car from her driveway. 

_Let them talk_ a part of her thought. She wanted to shout her feelings for him from the rooftops.

Leslie toweled off, styled her hair and moved, humming, to her closet. She fastened her garters and chose her favorite pale blue skirt with tiny flowers beaded on it. She paired it with a white cardigan.

When she looked back around Ben was awake, watching her.

“It’s early, come back to bed.”

Leslie giggled, “I’m already dressed. We have school soon.”

“So, we’ll go in on time instead of early for once. Come back to bed.”

“You need to go home and get clothes.”

“I will if you come lie with me for five minutes.”

Leslie laughed again, but crawled onto his chest. Ben wrapped her up and kissed her head.

“How are you?”

“Mhmmm, amazing. How are you?”

Instead of answering he pecked her lips.

“You wore me out.”

She hit him playfully and Ben rolled her down to the mattress. He was already kissing his way south when she started to squirm.

“We have school…”

“I won’t be long.”

“I’m...my...I’m…”

His lips found what they were seeking and everything went white.

*****

“Ms. Knope! You look so pretty today.” Jane beamed at her as she took her seat. “Did you do something to your hair?”

“Um, no.” Unless sex hair counted as doing something to her hair.

“And I love that skirt. Gosh, you just look so...glowing.”

“I do?”

“Uh huh!” She took her seat cheerfully, just as Ben walked into the room.

“Good morning Ms. Knope.”

Leslie bit her tongue to keep from grinning. “Good morning.”

“I was just in the principal’s office and he asked me to let you know that Mrs. Traegar called and was wanting to have lunch with you today.”

“I’ll call her. Thank you.”

God, he was staring at her like a wolf who had decided on its next meal. 

“Have a good class.” He nodded curtly.

“You too, Mr. Wyatt.”

*****

“Tell me _everything_.” Ann said as soon as they sat down on a picnic blanket. Alice was sitting up, eyes wide and alert as she waved adorably at the birds chirping in the trees. Spring was in full swing at Ramsett Park.

“How do you know there’s…”

“Just tell me.”

“Okay.” Leslie squirmed closer and launched into the details of what exactly happened from the time Ben came over to that very moment. Ann’s brown eyes were huge.

“Wow.”

“He loves me.” She sighed happily. Ann snorted.

“I told you that six months ago.”

“I know, I know, but hearing it just…and I love him too and it’s just so...I’m so _happy._ ”

Ann hugged her tightly. “I’m so happy for you.” She smiled. “So what happens now?”

Leslie shrugged and reached for one of the sandwiches.

“Who cares. He loves me.”

Alice clapped her hands together loudly and Ann grinned.


	4. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Thank you so much for reading and commenting on this fic guys. It was certainly a labor of love for me and I so appreciate the feedback. I hope you enjoy this :).

“Let’s go somewhere.” 

It was a hot night. The windows were open, a breeze fluttering through her curtains as Ben’s hand doodled patterns down her spine with a lazy sweep. The way he was touching her she wasn’t sure he could make it to the bathroom, let alone outside the house.

“Where?”

“The beach.” He said simply. “Let’s go to the beach.”

“We live nowhere near a beach.” 

“So we’ll drive to one.” He pulled her down so she settled on the crook of his arm. She closed her eyes. They had three months of summer vacation ahead of them. She couldn’t work on lesson plans for the whole thing.

Well she could, but Ben wouldn’t let her.

“We’ll have to get a hotel.” 

“We can do that.”

“And separate rooms.”

Ben groaned and Leslie giggled, settling her chin on his chest. He pushed a curl out of her eyes.

“I hate separate rooms.”

“Me too.” She pressed her lips to his chest. “But this is the price we pay for the beach.”

Ben’s brow creased, but he just smiled and said okay.

*****

The drive was uneventful. They played games and made up stories about the people inside every car they passed. When Ben’s hand wasn’t on the clutch it was holding hers. Leslie couldn’t help but bat her eyelashes in his direction. He snorted when he caught her and stole a kiss.

“We could lie.” He said out of nowhere. Leslie frowned.

“About what?”

“About our...status. We could say we’re married.”

Her heart twisted painfully. Despite the incessant questions from outside observers, she hadn’t really thought about being married to Ben. She loved him and cared about him and he had a really great butt, but the last time she’d been a wife it hadn’t ended so well.

When she didn’t answer Ben simply squeezed her hand and kept driving. 

They stopped in West Virginia that night and Ben got them two rooms, which meant he was three floors away. She lay in her bed, tossing and turning and unable to sleep. She wished he was there to draw patterns down her back and fuck her until she was too tired to keep her eyes open.

The very thought of that made Leslie rub her legs together.

Sleeping alone was the worst.

Ben looked just as grumpy as she felt the next morning. He paid the person at the counter for their rooms and gave her a soft kiss and took back her hand like he’d been missing it all night.

“Ready?”

Maybe Ben had the right idea.

Why did the idea of marriage make her take so much pause? They were together all the time, she thought of her life in terms of “before Ben” and “after Ben’ and all her future plans kept him in mind.

Really, she felt married to him. She’d only been with George for a month before he went to war and she felt more married to Ben now.  

The idea of being someone’s wife again felt strange, though. She knew she wasn’t being disloyal to George, but the very notion was dredging up a lot of emotions she couldn't put into words. The last time she'd gotten married she'd barely been done her honeymoon before she kissed her husband and never saw him again. 

And if she'd never lost George she wouldn't have Ben now and she was so happy with Ben now. 

She had to keep reminding herself it wasn't about choosing between them. 

Leslie waited until they had both had coffee and food to bring up the subject again.

“Do you want to be or do you just want to pretend to be?” Maybe Ben would make the decision for her. 

He turned his head slightly.

"Do I want to be what?” 

“Married to me.” 

Ben stared hard, as if he was trying to understand what she was getting at.

“Of course I want to marry you.”

Her chest swelled. Even if she had more or less known that to be true, hearing it made her feel tingly all over.

“You do?”

“Yes, goofball, what did you think?” 

A lump was quickly forming in the back of her throat. Leslie swallowed hard and Ben drew her knuckles to his lips. Leslie inhaled sharply. 

"I can't lose you." 

Ben's grip tightened. 

"You won't." 

"You can't promise that." 

"Well, I am." Their fingers tangled. "You won't lose me." 

Again, Leslie took a deep breath. 

“I don’t want to sleep in separate rooms when we get there.”

She would do whatever she needed to do to make sure that didn’t happen. Now, Ben smiled.

“Okay, babydoll.”

*****

When they finally pulled off the freeway it was mid-afternoon and Leslie had stopped paying attention to where they were going. She could smell the sea air through the open window and her head felt like it was in the clouds. Ben wanted to marry her and the more she thought about it the more she knew she wanted to marry him too.  She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were not in front of a hotel. They were in front a very official looking building.

She frowned. “Where are we?”

“Two options.” Ben said as he threw the car into park and turned off the engine. “We could go to the hotel and say we’re married and sleep in the same bed.”

Her brow continued to furrow and Ben gave his shoulders a little shrug.

“Or, we could just get married before we go to the hotel.”

Her heart started pounding so quickly Leslie was sure it would explode out of her chest. Ben’s grip tightened on her hand.

“We don’t have to, it was a craz - ”

“ - Okay.”

He blinked. “Okay?”

“I just have to call my parents first.”

“Okay.”

“And Ann.’

“Of course.” 

“And maybe find a dress.”

He kissed her, hard and slow until she started breathing normally again.

With identically huge grins on their faces Ben turned the car back on and drove them towards the center of town.

*****

She found a dress quickly. It was white, which it probably shouldn’t be, but it was so beautiful Leslie had to have it. It was a light, airy material with thick straps and a v-neck that resulted in Ben staring at her cleavage way more often than was appropriate. She slipped into a pair of sandals she’d brought and added some lipstick. He told her she looked perfect and she countered that he didn’t clean up so badly himself, appreciating the way he filled out his slacks.

She called her mom, who congratulated her and asked if she was pregnant and then assured her father she was not and everything was fine, they just wanted to be married.

When they got to City Hall again the sun was starting to dip behind the building, bathing it in a warm glow that made Leslie feel tingly all over.

“We’re closing soon.” The court clerk growled. Ben let go of Leslie’s hand to slip the woman some money. She rolled her eyes. 

Ten minutes later they were in the Justice of the Peace chambers, Leslie hand tight in Ben’s. The court clerk was their witness and the man in front of them looked equally annoyed.

“Kids these days,” he growled at her. “Just need everything right this minute.”

It was probably a good thing Leslie didn’t write her own vows as they would’ve taken more than thirty seconds, probably. Ben just smiled at her while she repeated the words and she swallowed to keep the butterflies at bay.

His fingers clamped around hers like a vice and the instant it was over he kissed her like she had never been kissed before. She melted, arms going around his neck as his hand buried in her hair.

“Are we done then?” The Justice of the Peace asked. Ben said yes and they were on their way out the door before anyone could tell them to go. Leslie cackled and Ben chuckled as they raced through City Hall and back to the car.

“Holy crap, we’re married.” 

“We’re married.” He grinned and stole another kiss before driving to the hotel.

*****

If sex up until that point had been awesome, married sex was spectacular. They were given a huge room with a huge bed and Ben barely let Leslie put her purse down before he started peeling her clothes off. He tossed her on the bed and crawled over her like a panther, his eyes dark and his lips curling. His kiss was filthy and sent a flood of heat to her center.

“Wife.”

She beamed. In retrospect, it felt really really good to be his wife. “Husband.”

“I love you.” He said, not giving her time to respond before attacking her with his mouth.

Leslie had no complaints.

*****

They spent two glorious weeks at the beach and the day they came home they were met with balloons and streamers and thirty of their closest family and friends. They cut cake and tossed bouquets and Alice fell asleep on Leslie just before it was time to go. Ann picked up her daughter and gave Leslie a quick hug.

“When should I expect a playmate for Alice?”

Leslie giggled, thumbing the new gold band on her finger. She wouldn’t be surprised if there was already one cooking in there. Condoms were terrible and they weren’t exactly being careful now that they didn’t have to be. She gave a little shrug and Ann raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll have dinner soon, yeah?”  

“Uh huh.”

Leslie felt like she was glowing already. She’d never been happier.  

*****

“Welcome back, everyone.” Leslie said to her class of seniors. She smiled at all the familiar faces and most smiled back. Jeremy was already asleep at his desk

“For anyone who doesn’t know, I’m Mrs. Wyatt - ”

Jane let out a squeal of disbelief and the whole class turned to stare at her. Leslie bit down on a laugh.

“YOU GOT MARRIED!”

“Um, yes, we did.” She smiled politely. “So, yes, I am Mrs. Wyatt and I will be your history teacher for the next - ”

“When, where, how did he propose? Oh gosh, was it the most romantic moment of your life? Tell us everything. This is why I hate going to Connecticut all summer, I miss  _ everything _ ...”

“That probably isn’t appropriate - ”

“Pleaaaase. It’s the first day of class. We weren’t going to do much work right?”

Leslie had a forty five minute lesson planned on the intricacies of the executive branch.

She sighed and everyone left their seats and piled closer.

“We’re still talking about history and there’ll be a quiz tomorrow.” 

“Yes Mrs. Wyatt” they all sing-songed.

“Where did he do it?” Marion asked.

“Well,” Leslie moved to sit on her desk. “It all started with Ben’s great great grandfather, Theodore Wyatt...”

Jeremy groaned for her to talk more quietly. 

*****

“How are they?” Leslie asked as Ben wiped the tears from her cheeks. She didn’t know why she was crying, but she chalked it up to a lot of hormones associated with pushing two babies out of her.

“They’re perfect. Baby 1 already has hair and Baby 2 has your nose.”

She glanced over at the blue and pink blankets sitting together in the same bassinet. They cried if they weren’t together, Leslie knew that already.

“You called my parents?”

“Uh huh. And mine.”

“And Ann and Chris?”

He nodded and kissed her forehead. “You should rest.”

“We’re going to figure out names right?” 

They’d never really settled on any.

“We will.” He stroked her cheek. “But get some rest, okay?”

She didn’t want to sleep, but her eyes felt so heavy.

“I was broken before, you know.” Leslie did not know who had said that but it certainly sounded like her voice. Ben pressed his face to her neck.

“Me too.” 

“You put me back together.”

He kissed her softly. “You did that yourself. I just helped.”

She yawned into his mouth and he grinned and pulled away.  

“Sleep.”  

Leslie closed her eyes, her handsome husband and her beautiful new babies the last thing she thought about as she drifted off.

However it had happened, she felt whole again.

And she knew George was smiling too.


End file.
